Thermal post-combustion devices are intended to combust as completely as possible and with maximum efficiency, i.e. with a minimum burner power, the impurities entrained in the exhaust air requiring disposal. From the point of view of complete combustion, it would be favourable for the flame produced by the burner to be of a relatively high temperature; however, as the temperature increases, so does the formation of undesirable nitrogen oxides.
A burner of the type mentioned at the outset is described in DE 102 37 604 B4. The combustion nozzle used therein has a plurality of main outlet openings, via which the combustion gas flows out at a certain pressure in the radial direction. As a result of appropriate selection of the radial distance from the axis of the combustion nozzle at which the main outlet opening are disposed, and of the cross-section of the main outlet openings, individual flames, which substantially do not overlap one another, form at the main outlet openings. The obvious idea pursued in this case is that the compact ball of flame occurring in even earlier burners according to the prior art be broken up into a multiplicity of individual flames, each of which burns at a lower temperature than the ball of flame. This concept has proved thoroughly successful; however, there is the persistent need to further improve the characteristics of burners.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.